villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:DragonDude83/PE Proposal: Wolf Spider
In my search for villains who should or should not be listed under Pure Evil, I think I found a good one from the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon who should be listed. What do you have to say about Wolf Spider? Who is Wolf Spider? What Has He Done? Wolf Spider is an evil counterpart of Peter Parker from an alternate dimension who chooses to use his powers for evil instead of good, believing that heroism and responsibility are "pathetic ideals," and would kill anyone who would dare attempt to uphold to those ideals. He has killed all the people who held those ideals and all the heroes, especially his world’s Miles Morales, and says that his name would become an sign of fear to anyone who hears it in his world. As soon as he found about other worlds and the Siege Perilous when a shard landed in his world, Wolf Spider plans on using it to kill all the Spider-Men in their worlds and conquer the entire multiverse. Using the shard, Wolf Spider travels to the vampiric universe to form a fake alliance with the Lizard King to further his goals. He fought against Spider-Man, Blood Spider, and Arachnid and manages to steal one of the shards from them. After Lizard King was defeated, Wolf Spider attempted to steal two more shards from the heroes, but fails and uses his shard to retreat. He appears in Kid Arachnid, aka Miles Morales’ dimension, where he kidnaps his mother, Rio Morales, and demands that he and Spider-Man surrender the shard that they found earlier to him in exchange for Kid Arachnid's mother's life, threatening to kill her if he doesn't comply. Luckily, the duo saved her with the help of Gwen Stacy, Miles’ substitute in this world. During the battle, Wolf Spider reveals bio organic spider arms, and the Siege Perilous has been reformed. Seemingly, he was defeated, and was taken to the authorities, but he managed to escape from custody. He assaults Arachnid’s apartment, harming his mother in the process, and steals the Siege Perilous. This is the part where he reveals to the heroes that he is an alternate version of Peter Parker from another universe, where he’s killed heroes (including his world’s version of Miles) and everyone who upholds the "pathetic ideals" of heroism and responsibility, and he intends to become THE one and only Spider-Man and conquer the multiverse, leaving a trail of destruction right behind him. He lures the heroes to his underwater cave lair, where he starts draining the life force of alternate Spider-Men from different dimensions so he’ll become even stronger. Gwen and Arachnid tried to stop him, but he drains them of their life force as well. Spider-Man asks Wolf Spider if he drained the other Spider-Men of their life force, to which he smugly says, "Every last one." It seems like Wolf Spider has won... ...but the other Spider-Men disappeared before him, and Spider-Man reveals that Wolf Spider had poisoned himself with their goodness, which made his body explode, killing him. Mitigating Factors None at all. Wolf Spider is very sadistic, and thirsts for blood. Heinousness Ultimate Spider-Man is a comedic cartoon, but nothing Wolf Spider does was played for laughs. Every action is taken very seriously, and he is easily the most evil character on the show, especially killing his world’s Miles Morales and everything who upheld good morals and draining the other Spider-Men of their life energy, which would’ve killed them if Spider-Man did not defeat him. Final Verdict Easy yes! Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals